Crónicas: El lazo que nos une
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: (AU) Una explicacion logica-temporal que nos ilumina, en la relacion de esos dos idiotas. Una explicacion que Sakura no esta dispuesta a entender. (En pausa por falta de inspiracion!)
1. Capitulo I

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (quizas no tannnn explicito... ¿quizas?) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.. cofcof**Bastardo**cofcof. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenenme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

><p><span><strong>Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"<strong>

**Capitulo I**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

Si existían dos cosas en la tierra que sacaban de las casillas a Sasuke Uchiha, esos eran Naruto Usumaki y Sakura Haruno. Pero antes de develar la causa de aquel comportamiento, es necesario conocer la historia que envuelve a los tres involucrados.

Primero las damas.

Sakura Haruno era y **es** el mayor dolor de cabeza para Sasuke. Su historia de cefaleas comenzó a los seis años en un desgraciado paseo con su nii-san.

Tuvo la ocasión de topársela en el parque. No hablaron, ni jugaron juntos. Simple y llanamente cada cual atendía sus cosas. Él con su arena, ella en su columpio.

Si hubiera sabido que aquello se volvería patológico, habría dicho a Itachi que con gusto se prestaba para ayudar a su madre en los deberes del hogar y que su aburrimiento desaparecería al entretenerse con una escoba. A los seis años era capaz de hablar más de la mitad correctamente. Un Uchiha por supuesto.

Luego de hacer unos cuantos castillos, su nii-san lo apresuro a regresar. Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa, que en ningún momento había dejado de lado su larga observación al arenero, se acerco rápido interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Ten!- le arrojo con los ojos cerrados un ramito de flores y huyo veloz tanto que el niño creyó que aquella chiquilla de ojos verdes había sido una aparición.

-Valla otouto- Itachi se aproximo con casi tanta sorpresa como él reflejaba y sonrió al recoger el obsequio arrojado- Si que eres popular, Sasuke.

Le ofreció las flores y él sin saber bien que hacer o decir, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlas. Serian un lindo presente a su madre.

Desde aquel encuentro todo lo que supo Sasuke fue que la pelirrosa se volvería su sombra… **una acosadora de tiempo completo.**

***000***

Se toparon de nuevo en primaria. Él apenas si la recordaba _¿por qué debería hacerlo?_ Sakura por entonces había pasado casi tres meses tratando de encontrarlo _"por casualidad"_ cuando el moreno salía a hacer mandados. A esta altura (10 años) Haruno sabía dirección, teléfono y el nombre de todos los integrantes de la familia Uchiha.

A pesar de los llamados con su voz chillona de **"¡Sasuke-kun!"** el aludido trataba de mantener la distancia con la chica. Al parecer no captaba la idea de _espacio personal._

Al finalizar la primaria tenia un club de al menos 32 niñas, gritando su nombre ¿Adivinen quien era la presidenta? Y eso se puso peor.

Sin embargo el verano anterior a comenzar la secundaria, apareció alguien. Un intruso.

Sus padres habían decidido no ir a la playa como tenían planeado. Itachi contrajo gripe y no se hallaba demasiado entero para salir, además su madre prefirió hacer reformas en el jardín y su padre pretendía ayudar a Sasuke en su entrenamiento. Las artes de la lucha, eran necesarias para la virtud del hombre. Y para sublimar un poco.

Así, empezaron las vacaciones. A la semana, cuando Itachi se encontraba tan bien como podía para avisar que había nuevos vecinos (mirando desde su ventana), Sasuke lo conoció.

Naruto Uzumaki se había mudado al frente de su casa.

Empero, como él no tenía interés en hacer contacto humano con nadie excepto su familia, Makoto Uchiha tuvo que utilizar sus miradas autoritarias. Al dia siguiente todos los Uchihas, salvo su nii-san que no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de su otouto desde la ventana, se presentaron antes los nuevos vecinos.

La primera impresión fue extraña. Minato Namizake apareció con un delantal morado, con sonrisa amable, mientras trataba de quitarse la harina de la cara.

-Lamento atenderlos de esta forma… verán mi esposa esta recostada porque-

-¡Papá la cocina se prende fuego!

Un rubiecillo enharinado y con manchas por la ropa apareció gritando aquello, y entre gestos, corridas y sonidos que se oyeron desde la sala, Sasuke supo que ese niño era ruidoso... y diferente.

Luego de recurrir a extintores y ayuda del señor Fugaku, Minato les ofreció disculpas por el desorden, mientras Naruto miraba curioso al moreno. Ambos se miraron con cierto recelo. Extraños. El rubio tenía 12 años y lucia como una replica rubia de Daniel el travieso.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido _'ttebane_?!- Fue la primera vez que el pequeño moreno escucho esa muletilla tan extraña.

Ante todos la señora Uzumaki de Namisake resulto simpática y… algo enérgica para estar engripada.

-¡Oh, lo s-siento!

Se sonrojo con rapidez al notar a los Uchiha's... y Sasuke retrocedió al igual que el rubio, al ver el aura oscura que la pelirroja dirigía a su marido. _¡Nadie le había avisado de las visitas!_

-¿Es posible?- esta vez Sasuke se sobresalto al oir a su madre.

Mikoto se abalanzo sin pensarlo a la pelirroja.

-¡Kushi!

Resultaron esa tarde selladas las relaciones entre las dos familias. Ambas mujeres habían sido amigas en la preparatoria, pero por caminos diferentes no tuvieron noticias una de la otra, hasta ese dia.

El reencuentro se hizo efectivo al reconocer la expresión enérgica y la reacción propia de la pelirroja, para saber que Kushina Uzumaki estaba a una calle de distancia.

Los esposos por su parte se miraron comprendiendo que ahora ambas serán inseparables. Después de todo Minato y Fugaku compartían el mismo gusto por el entrenamiento, y casi el mismo carácter. Inevitablemente fueron buenos amigos.

Claro que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron cierto tiempo para congeniar bien. Eran cabezas duras y demasiado competitivos. El resto del verano lo pasaron retándose mutuamente en el entrenamiento que tenían. Pelearon por el simple hecho de que fuera un dia caluroso, incluso por cuantas veces habian parpadeado durante un enfrentamiento de miradas.

_Así de juntos a su vez, pasaron las vacaciones._

***000***

Al comenzar la secundaria, tuvieron el gusto (nótese el sarcasmo) de coincidir en la misma escuela y clase.

Tan acostumbrados estaban a verse desde hacia casi un año, que ellos fueron ajenos a cualquier sorpresa que invadió a sus compañeros.

-¡Pero alguien sabe quien es el chico nuevo!

-¿Cómo puede llevarse de esa forma con nuestro querido sasuke-kun?

-¡Es un idiota te lo aseguro! ¡Molesta a Sasuke-kun!

En medio de las agitaciones descabelladas de las fanáticas del moreno, Sakura no daba crédito a todo eso. ¡Ella se había hartado de pedirles a sus padres ir a la playa, con el único objetivo de enamorarlo en ese verano! Resulto bochornoso saber al llegar a destino, que la casita de playa de los Uchiha's estaría deshabitada toda la temporada. ¡Y todo ese tiempo, aquel revoltoso niño raro lo pasó con su amor! Claramente los sentimientos de niñas de 12 años no eran los más sensatos.

Fue entonces que los rumores se expandieron. Burlas y malos chistes sobre el rubio entre las chicas se convirtieron en la principal ocupación del tiempo. Los muchachos poco prestaban de atención, pero a veces gastaban bromas acerca de lo bobo y torpe que era Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquello fue cruel para el rubio. Durante algunos días mantenía su sonrisa como escudo y continuaba con algún compañero. Kiba, Shikamaru y Chōji, eran indiferentes por completo a todo eso. Un gran alivio para Naruto, que sonreía al oír a su perezoso amigo decir:

-Son tan problemáticas, lo único que hacen es difamar a todo ser que se les cruce. De seguro es por atraer la atención del Uchiha... ¿Alguien les donaría algo de dignidad?

O cuando Kiba gritó en medio de un tiro libre:

-¡Ya pueden cerrar la boca! ¡No puedo concentrarme si cacarean esas estupideces!

Luego el entrenador Yahiko, le pedía a Kiba que fuera menos agresivo con las animadoras. Cosa que no obedecía.

Sin embargo Naruto llevaba un poco de dolor siempre en el bolsillo. No entendía aquello y tuvo que preguntárselo a alguien más capacitado con este tipo de hordas femeninas.

-Ya dobe, ¿Crees que yo tengo idea de lo que piensan, si es que lo hacen, ese montón de progesterona? Esas locas pueden por mi arrojarse de un puente.

El moreno y Naruto, sin darse cuenta habían forjado un lazo especial y amistoso. Ambos eran tercos, y de vez en cuando en pos de la costumbre reñían por idioteces. Pero al pasar los meses, se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

***000***

-Ya tardaste usuratonkachi –gruñía el moreno a la entrada de la residencia Namizake.

-¡Me quede dormido por esa tonta tarea de algebra!

Naruto subía de inmediato a su bicicleta mientras Sasuke le lanzaba algunos reclamos dirigiéndose a su casa.

-¡Al menos manda una maldita señal de humo cuando decidas ir en bicicleta dobe!

Naruto pedaleaba a su par, y sonreía al ver las arrugas en la frente de su amigo. Iban con máxima velocidad.

-¡Teme gruñón!

Grito corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela hacia el salón donde Iruka-sensei suspiro al verlos llegar.

-Por poco creí que me libraba de ustedes dos.- sonrió con amabilidad.

Luego de una disculpa vergonzosa se sentaron en las últimas filas.

-Seria bueno deshacerse de Naruto, no habría diferencia.

El susurro demasiado alto de Ino fue escuchado por toda la clase. Naruto hizo un gesto restándole importancia, aunque sus ojos se tiñeron de una punzada de dolor.

-A lo mejor seria oportuno, que de vez en cuando dejaras de hablar sin conectar el cerebro Yamanaka ¿O es acaso que no tienes más que aire en el craneo?

La voz fría atravesó el salón desde la pizarra al último lugar. Allí Sasuke Uchiha desbordaba tal energía que ni un grupo de sacerdotes podría con él.

El silencio sepulcral que le siguió hizo más tenso el ambiente, aunque Iruka-sensei bromeara sobre números primos y ecuaciones. Chiste que nadie entendió.

Al sonar la campana, tanto Naruto como el moreno se disponían a ir a la práctica del equipo de fútbol, cuando una voz furiosa los desencajó.

-¡No debiste haber tratado así a Ino, idiota!

Cualquier intento de salir del lugar se congelo. Todos los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante ese insulto a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo dices?

El moreno estaba más que listo para acribillar a esa pelirrosa que veía hasta en la sopa.

-N-no es contigo S-sasuke-kun- el tono meloso cambio al despectivo al girar sus ojos en Naruto- ¡Tú eres la peste!

-¡¿Y yo que hice dattebayo?!- el rubio levanto las manos en señal de rendición _¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura?_

-¡Todos escucharon, no tienes porque fingirlo!- embalada como estaba, no noto los murmullos del resto de los estudiantes al ver su error.

-Pero yo no-

-¡Sabia que era un revoltoso! ¿Cómo siquiera has ingresado aquí? De seguro has tenido que pagar, tu inteligencia deja que desear imbecil.

Naruto no era una persona violenta pero deseo que Sakura fuera un chico. Podría estrellarlo contra el banco sin sentir culpa.

-A la única que a quien le faltan algunas neuronas es a ti Haruno.

La palidez invadió de sopetón el rostro de la pelirrosa. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar.

-¿Es algún tipo de pacto infantil el que tienes con Yamanaka? Porque han colmado mi paciencia con sus estúpidos rumores ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para acosar a Naruto?

Ante semejante escena, Shikamaru predecía el desmayo de alguna de las chicas del club de fans o otra catástrofe inminente. El ojiazul no podía siquiera moverse ¿Sasuke Uchiha lo estaba defendiendo? Por un lado le golpearía más tarde... **¡Era vergonzoso!** Él podía con esas niñas. Y por el otro… planeaba regalarle un jugo de tomate. Era un sentimiento calido... casi un alivio. Sasuke le apreciaba.

-¿Y bien? Haruno, este es el momento para que digas algo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sin sacar los ojos de la patética figura de la chica frente a él. Podía ver de reojo a Naruto con cara de sorpresa. Tan anonadado como él mismo _¿En que pensaba?_ Nunca lo sabremos porque la rubia que ocasiono este embrollo, decidió terminar el circo que se había montado.

-Realmente lo siento sasuke-kun- se sonrojó interponiéndose ante Sakura. -No debí-

-Con quien debes disculparte es con él-señaló con el pulgar al rubio quien reaccionó con un:

-¡Ya, ya! No fue tan grave…

Pero la mirada seria de Sasuke lo acalló.

Ino sintió que no había mayor humillación que postrarse ante Uzumaki, luego de haber divulgado tantas cosas que ya no recordaba.

-L-lo siento mucho Naruto.

Trató de sonar interesada. Imprimió su mejor tono culposo, pero el moreno no valoro ni una de sus lagrimillas falsas.

-Creo que también debería disculparme -la atención centrada en la furia del Uchiha se volcó en el rubio.

Se pasaba las manos por el cabello nervioso.

-No hemos podido conocernos bien, Ino-chan y a causa de los malos entendidos, haz tenido un mal concepto de mi- le dedico una sonrisa sincera que heló a las jovencitas- Podemos ser amigos, si tu quieres dattebayo… eso también te incluye sakura-chan.

La nombrada sentía humillación corriendo por sus venas.

-Sasuke, tiene que disculparse claro, por decir eso de Ino-chan…- miro de forma tranquila al moreno quien gruño.

-Ya, dobe no tientes a tu suerte.- fijo su vista en las muchachas perdidas ante la relación tan intima que llevaban esos dos- Me disculpo con las dos… p-por decir esas cosas. ¿Contento?

Eso fue todo. Kiba llego en ese momento corriendo como trastornado reprochando a sus compañeros el retraso en una practica tan importante.

-¡Es culpa del teme gruñón!- decía Naruto emprendiendo la carrera.

Sasuke lo siguió, largando reclamos igual de infantiles.

***000***

El impacto de la escena, tuvo efectos colaterales. Fue tal la impresión de las muchachitas enamoradas, que no se atrevieron a decir nunca más el nombre de Naruto en voz baja. Durante los siguientes años y hasta el fin de la secundaria, nadie dudo que Naruto y Sasuke eran como Bonnie y Clyde. Claro, sin las armas... vale, tal vez algunos objetos contundentes a mano.

El rubio llego a tener un puñado de admiradoras, entre ellas Hinata Hyüga. Quienes alentaban la relación de Sasuke y el rubiecillo como ejemplo estelar de la amistad.

La única persona mortificada hasta el final fue Sakura. No supero ni a terapia de zapatos o helados, lo que Sasuke le dijo. Ante sus ojos ella seria una niñata molesta y cruel. Aquello la llevó a encerrarse en si misma, dejando a un lado su objetivo de ser la más popular de la escuela.

Ino tuvo que reconocer su prejuicio con Naruto, y en el tercer año no había más que bromas y risas al charlar con él. Cambio su percepción. Y llegado el momento su disculpa fue sincera, admitiendo haber sido una presuntuosa.

El corazón de Naruto era amable, viéndose colmado de amigos. Sin embargo sus relaciones con Sakura no pasaron de la de simples compañeros.

-Déjalo así dobe.

- Pero no quiero que se sienta mal con lo que hice…

-¿De que hablas? Kami, Naruto. No le dijiste nada, nunca la ofendiste. Ella estuvo llenando de rumores la escuela desde el principio. Incluso he oído dos o tres durante este año ¿Quién crees que los divulga?

El rubio quiso defender a Sakura, pero Sasuke tenia que dejar en claro que la piedad se obsequia a quien la merece.

-No insistas, si ella quiere arreglar las cosas, es ella quien debe disculparse. No entiendo porque insistes en perdonarla y ser bueno ¡Maldita sea!

-Sabes que no puedo ser así.

Y Sasuke suspiraba. Claro, ese idiota era así. ¡Le encantaría ver que diantre había en la mente del rubio! ¿Por qué era tan bondadoso? _¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser amable aun con una chica como Sakura Haruno?_ Era un bobo. Un inocente. Y él se adjudico antes de entrar en la preparatoria el rol de protector. No permitiría que Naruto saliera lastimado, por ser la reencarnación de la madre Teresa. Ese idiota necesitaba que alguien le cuidara.

***000***

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido? <em>¿Piedras o flores de plastico,<em> para la autora (¡tengan piedad!)?

Tal vez hice un embrollo con las estaciones del año y el periodo escolar... la cosa es que soy del hemisferio occidental-sur... se me complica **(U.U) **Ya saben, las edades, la estacion correcta...**  
><strong>

En fin, espero sus reviews, mientras preparare el proximo capitulo...

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
><strong>


	2. Capitulo II

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (nada demasiado hard... al menos en este capitulo XD) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo II**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_._

El inicio de la preparatoria trajo consigo nuevos rostros, nuevos amigos. En su momento, Sasuke tuvo la sorpresa de conocer a una prima segunda de Naruto: Karin Uzumaki. Aunque era casi tan irritante como mala copia de Sakura, al menos Suigetsu amortiguaba el daño. Suigetsu Hözuki, se unió al nuevo salón y con Sasuke congenio relativamente bien.

Naruto por su parte, logro conseguir discípulos para entrenar y Rock Lee fue un personaje que el rubio, no resistió en llamar amigo.

El año transcurrió con comedias y peleas, sanciones por huir de clase, amores estrafalarios y competencias deportivas. El hecho que Kakashi Hatake se convirtiera en su tutor por el resto de la escuela… fue asimilado de a poco. Para mitad de año las reuniones se multiplicaron y a fin de poder verse todos, organizaron un plan para el verano.

Asi antes de llegada la navidad, Sasuke contaba con un estante de fotografias y Naruto con tantas películas caseras, DVD, fotografias de sus amigos que tuvo que pedir una habitación extra a sus padres. Al final la mitad de la biblioteca familiar de los Namizake, tenia retratos de todo el futuro segundo año y rostros de nuevos senpais como Neji Hyuga, Kankuro Sabaku No… incluso Nagato Uzumaki, su primo mayor quien lo visito en las vacaciones.

Fueron preciosos momentos, tan valiosos que Naruto juro que eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sasuke nunca admitiría esa verdad, y lo único que logro decir era que tenía espacio para otro rollo de recuerdos si sucedía.

De esta forma al llegar al último _(decisivo)_ tercer año de preparatoria, los sentimientos que unían al dúo de Konoha se intensificaron.

***000***

El moreno no podía pensar con claridad _¿Cuándo había deseado que una persona no se separara de él?_ La necesidad de permanecer con Naruto no conocía palabras adecuadas. Era fuerte. **Un lazo intenso**.

El rubiecillo pretendía hacer la vista gorda a sus cosquillas. A su rostro embobado. A sus manías por hablar con él. Necesitaba desesperadamente de Sasuke todos los días. Era una forma que lo atemorizaba. Claro, que no tardo demasiado en caer en cuenta. Lo quería, más que un amigo. Más que un hermano.

**Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha**.

Sasuke mantuvo las formas hasta estar seguro que lo que le hacia temblar las piernas, no fuera _lo que creía que era._ Llamo a Itachi. Su hermano trabajaba en algún tipo de empresa o estudio, y aplazo algunos meses su encuentro. Quiso patearle el trasero, pero se contento con solo cortarle el teléfono.

Naruto se volvió inestable: a cada gesto del Uchiha reaccionaba con exageración. Pocos notaron los cambios entre el apodado dúo de Konoha; uno de ellos fue Shino Alburame. Pero como su silencio era su mantra, solo comento su descubrimiento a Shikamaru y Hinata en la clase libre de Biología.

-Que par de problemáticos.

-¿Le sucederá algo malo a Naruto-kun?- Era definitivo. **El amor por el rubio cegaba a la chica.**

-Nada de eso.-el Nara reviso su reloj.- Seguro que han descubierto sus sentimientos y ahora están aterrorizados.

-¿Quiénes?

Una preciosa rubia abrazo por la espalda a Shikamaru. Aunque le llevara unos cuatro años, aquella chica apenas si parecía una estudiante de arte. Cualquiera la confundiría con una alumna del curso de su novio.

-Temari…

- Que sea mayor no significa que no me guste el cotilleo adolescente.

- Yo diría que es lo que más se propaga con la edad- observo Shino y Shikamaru lanzo una breve risa.

-Junto con la impuntualidad- agregó el nara y su novia refunfuño acerca de escabullirse en una preparatoria con el mayor cariño del mundo para que el desagradecido de su novio le echara en cara la falta de reloj.

***000***

Tres días luego de esta conversación, Hinata decidió confesar sus preciosos sentimientos… en el momento menos oportuno.

Naruto era distraído y solo él no se entero hasta tener a la chica en frente, de lo que esta sentía. Tuvo el cuidado que su turbación permitía para rechazarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo. _Fue horrible, de todas formas._

Al saberlo, Sasuke solo atinó a sentir un gran alivio. Alivio por no perder a ese… dobe.

Después de todo Itachi no hizo falta para aclarar sus sentimientos.

**Se había enamorado como idiota de Naruto. ¡Oh, la ironía!**

Se encontraban en mitad de año al saber de los sentimientos que los unían. Ninguno dijo nada. No tenían idea de cómo encarar al otro.

-Sabes, Dobe, creo que... estoy enamorado de ti…- lanzo una risa hueca- si vale suena a chiste, pero no estoy bromeando.- tragó grueso con la frente brillante del esfuerzo.-Yo... yo... ¡Joder, Te amo maldito imbecil!

Ante la improvisada practica, un sonriente Itachi ingresó a la habitación. Sasuke quería hundirse en la tierra.

-Ya veo.- su rostro se relajó con un deje de picardía.- ¿No es un poco rudo? Las confesiones amorosas deben hacerse precisamente con amor, otouto.

Lo que siguió, fue una fuerza demoníaca lanzando un inocente despertador a la cabeza del hermano mayor. Para diconformidad del pequeño moreno, su nii-san no era vanidoso cuando se ponderaba de ser en su vida anterior un _gran shinobi_.

Por su parte, Naruto inquieto como estaba (y más de lo normal) fue de visita a casa de su pervertido padrino.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Jiraya escupió el sake y espero que aquello fuera una broma pesada. Tuvo que servirse otra copa. ¡Su discípulo, su querido ahijado que era casi un nieto para él! Ahora comprendía su falta de entusiasmo al hablarle de sus libros.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tus historias son aburridas dattebayo.

Un golpe prosiguió su larga charla durante toda la tarde.

***000***

En vísperas de Octubre, ambos no podían mantener la tensión **(sexual)** que se percibía entre ellos.

La preparatoria Konoha organizaba ese mes el festival de otoño, ya que los disfraces de halloween serian oportunos y los preparativos se sucedieron sin dar lugar a confesiones _con o sin amor._

Sin embargo dos días antes de dar inicio, un incidente sobresalto la vida de los estudiantes. Sakura Haruno, había golpeado a Gemma-sensei. La expulsión estuvo a punto de ocurrir de no ser por la intervención de un magnifico expediente de calificaciones y unas cuantas llamadas de la familia.

Las circunstancias no fueron del todo claras, lo único que Gemma comento fue acerca de su pedido a Sakura de formar grupo con Uzumaki y Uchiha en la cantina: aquella ocasión el salón 3-2 prepararia un café maid. Habría negado aceptar de manera tajante, y ante la indagación del porque, los impulsos agresivos se desataron. El profesor de filosofía termino con el labio partido y un moretón que se extendió hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Se armó un revuelo general. _¿Qué bicho le había picado a la chica_? Shino aclaro de antemano que sus insectos no tenían nada que ver con eso.

Naruto olvido por un rato el dilema de estar colado por su mejor amigo, he intento en vano hablar con Sakura.

-Pero sakura-chan, tal vez si explicas lo que sucedió-

- No hay nada que explicar Uzumaki.

La pelirosa estaba en llamas. Su paciencia agotada. Todo por lo que descubrió hacia un mes atrás.

La escena que presenció, le causó tal impacto que detesto con su alma a Naruto. Todo eso era su culpa _¡Bastardo engatusador!_

_(Comienzo de flashback)_

Era principios de septiembre y el sol veraniego aun persistía, aunque la brisa fresca comenzaba a soplar. Sakura pensaba atrapar esta vez a Sasuke-kun con un almuerzo de infarto. Pero el ataque casi le da a la muchacha al encontrar a su único amor junto al rubio. Ambos eran íntimos, toda la escuela conocía sus idioteces juntos. Inseparables.

Eso era todo… **al menos lo que el resto sabía**.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se destrozaba cuando Naruto sonreía dando de comer en la boca al moreno. Como una pareja en medio de nubes rosas.

-¿Y teme, esta bueno?- la sonrisa del rubio le pareció el colmo.

-Digamos que aún estoy vivo…

Era una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Que no conocía nadie. Que era incapaz de describir. Una sonrisa que destilaba amor. _Y era solo usada con Naruto._

Fue una epifanía _¡Lo vio tan claro!_ ¡Todo el tiempo frente a su nariz!

-¡Si fuera por ti, comeríamos tomates todo el bendito dia! Da las gracias que Mikoto-san me autoriza hacer el almuerzo.

El mohín era infantil, pero Sasuke mantuvo esa línea curva en sus labios.

-Como si el ramen fuera nutricio.

-¡Pero esto no es ramen bakaaa~!

-Es un milagro.

-¿Quieres morir de hambre? Vale, comerás de la basura dattebayo.

-Ya, ya... pásame eso, se ve comestible.

Otro bocado se introdujo de la mano del rubio. Y Sasuke no protestaba. Sakura permaneció allí hasta que sonó la campana y ambos muchachos desaparecieron.

No necesitaba más pruebas que esas.

Durante los 30 días que siguieron, Sakura se volvió irritable. Cada adulación que oía sobre lo simpático y bueno que era Naruto Uzumaki le daban arcadas. Se limito a mirar a Sasuke solo dos veces en clases, dejo de espiarlo en su recorrido a casa. No volvió a mandar notas, ni dulces que antes colmaban al moreno. Dejo de arrojarse a sus brazos en las salidas de amigos. No intento llamar su atención con faldas. Lo único que hizo fue mirar. Mirar cada gesto durante el almuerzo de Sasuke y Naruto. Nada más _(y nada menos)_

Estudió los gestos de su amor no correspondido. Y a cada día que pasaba, comprobaba que **la sonrisa de un Uchiha era solo para personas especiales.** _Naruto_. ¡Como lo odio! ¿Podía ser posible? ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio amaría a ese…idiota?! Vale, tenia a Hinata Hyuga colada por el desde secundaria… pero todos sabían a estas alturas que a la chica le faltaba un tornillo.

A principios de octubre, en un arranque de malvada inspiración, la ojiverde elaboro un plan.

Si Sasuke no la había notado todo ese tiempo era por solo un factor: El rubio tarado. ¡Naruto había zanjado su oportunidad! Y no solo la de ella, ¡La de toda la población femenina! No debía ser egoísta. Su plan vengaría a todas las buenas muchachitas como ella, que sufrían por la culpa de ese intruso. _Lo destruiría_.

Fue en ese tiempo en que la "mala suerte" se pegó al rubio.

Claro, que Uzumaki era algo atolondrado, y si hubiera prestado un poco de atención hubiera encontrado las _respuestas_ a sus "accidentes" que solo le ocurrían a él aunque se encontrara en un mar de gente.

Un asiento flojo, un poco de insectos en la comida, agua que se derramaba de casualidad desde la ventana, paraguas perdidos, alfileres en los abrigos… Nada detenía a Sakura para que ese rubio sintiera al menos la mitad de dolor que ella sentía.

No prestó atención al llamado de Ino o de la _"traidora"_ Hinata. Paso de largo ante la organización del dichoso festival. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacerle pagar hasta la última lágrima derramada por su interferencia.

Lo de Genma-sensei ocurrió de forma inesperada.

- Haruno, como no estas con el grupo de la decoración, ni de cocina…- levantó una planilla de la carpeta que tenia en mano con mirada exasperada- de hecho no estas en ningún grupo, y como falta personal, te pido que te unas a Uzumaki y Uchiha en la promoción del café.

Ella estuvo estática por unos segundos, sosteniendo la mirada vaga de aquel tipo demasiado relajado.

- Ni lo sueñe.

Sus palabras escaparon antes de ser conciente que hablaba con un profesor. Pero daba igual. No permanecería junto a esos dos aunque de ello dependiera su vida o su hermosa cabellera rosa.

- Haruno espero que reconsideres la idea.- sacó con seriedad la golosina de su boca, fijándose en que esa niña entendiera- No quiero que te dirijas de esa forma con tus superiores ¿Haz comprendido?

- Lo que usted no comprende es que no voy a hacer equipo con _esos dos._

Genma Shiranui parpadeo extrañado. No era un hombre con muchas pulgas, y a decir verdad le sacaba de quicio que sus alumnos lo increparan.

- Señorita Haruno, no voy a dejar que continué faltándome el respeto, aquí quien esta a cargo mientras Kakashi-sensei se recupere soy yo, así que hará equipo con quien yo le digne.- se acerco unos pasos con tono autoritario- y también quisiera saber por que tiene esa actitud con sus compañeros.

Tal vez fue un punto de fuga. O la expresión de su deseo por todo lo que le taladraba la cabeza esos días. Así que simplemente no tuvo muchas oportunidades de dar otra respuesta.

Cuando algo de lucidez volvió en ella, tenia a Shikamaru Nara sosteniéndola de los brazos desde la espalda. Frente a ella estaba Choji Akimichi y el pelirrojo chico de segundo año. Vio a Genma sensei en el suelo.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca!- grito Kiba desde la parte posterior del salón corriendo hacia ella.

Gaara le dispenso una mirada iracunda.

En esos siguientes dos días su cabeza pendía de lo piadoso que fuera Hiruzen Sarutobi. Recibió un sermón más largo que en la iglesia de parte de su padre y por poco una golpiza de su madre.

Solo agradeció al director por su decisión de una sanción moderada y no la expulsión.

_(Fin de Flashback)_

**Sakura no aprendió nada**. Si bien se disculpo ante Shiranui, su venganza se profundizo. Y la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue un viernes a la tarde cuando Naruto Uzumaki le fue con el cuento del buen samaritano.

-No hay nada que explicar Uzumaki.

La sangre le hervía, deseaba molerlo a golpes… allí fue cuando paró de masticar su chicle de tutti-fruti.

Él estaba ya dando media vuelta hacia la salida. _Solo tuvo que actuar rápido._

Por la noche, Sakura Haruno dormía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Orgullosa y satisfecha de haber reivindicado su espíritu de venganza.

***000***

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado? Ya, ya... he cortado el capitulo en el punto exacto de intriga(?) En verdad mi intencion era subir una pequeña parte más... pero me contuve. Sera mejor el proximo capitulo ¡Lo prometo! ¿Qué sucedera con el pobre <em>*uke favorito de todos*<em> Naruto?

**Dejen sus reviews :D**

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
><strong>

P/D: Gracias a G_eshika-san y Tsuna uzumaki (*-*)~ por quedarse por aqui.. ¡Un beso enorme!_


	3. Capitulo III

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (nada demasiado hard... al menos en este capitulo XD) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo III**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_.  
><em>

-¡Ya Teme, no me mires así! Debí traer un gorro de lana o una bolsa de cartón…

El rubio estaba rojo. Odiaba su cabello de esa forma _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?_ Y encima Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo desde que se lo había topado en la estupida sala de astronomía.

¡Lo había esquivado de maravillas durante todo el jodido dia! Habría podido terminar el primer dia del festival sin verle la cara… **si no fuera por su gran bocota.** Solo a él se le ocurría lanzar publicidad en medio del tour de las galaxias de segundo año. Ok, no fue una mala idea. ¡Gaara lo autorizo! Pero el cretino Kabuto-sensei lo mando a volar. Directo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, también conocido como el _amor-no-posible-todo-un-dios_, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y ahora estaban en la sala de música desocupada. Naruto soportando el escaneo del moreno, y esté tratando de decir algo coherente.

-Te queda bien.

Naruto tuvo que detener su padecimiento.

-¿Eh?

Sasuke carraspeó un poco. _¡Kami!_ ¿Por qué tenia esos ojos azules tan brillantes? ¿Cómo podía pensar ese cabeza hueca que lucia mal? Si era franco (y no lo seria, como que su apellido era Uchiha) se veía mucho más atractivo con el cabello corto, y por ende totalmente comestible.

-Ya dobe, que te queda bien el corte. No seas dramático, tenemos a Lee para eso.

-¿Lo dices de veras?- Sasuke asintio, desviando la mirada- ¿No lo dices, solo para hacerme sentir mejor, cierto?

-¡Ya, hombre! ¡Te ves **lindo** con el jodido corte!

Quizó arrancarse la lengua apenas termino de decir aquello. ¡Jesucristo! ¿Habia utilizado la palabra _"lindo"_? **¡¿Él?!** ¡¿Un Uchiha?! ¿Y en voz alta? Claro que sus antepasados estaban haciendole la cruz desde el más allá.

-G-gracias, Sasuke.

El moreno lo miro fijamente, olvidando las maldiciones espectrales de los suyos. Se habia sonrojado. Naruto se habia sonrojado y parecia un tomate. Uno tentador. El ambiente se volvio tenso, zofocado... con una sensacion extraña en ese rincón del mundo, lejos del festival, de los gritos, una sensacion que los atravesaba.

-Sabes... Naruto, creo... c-creo..- El moreno sentia que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca. Era ahora o nunca.

El rubio se sujeto del escritorio detrás de si. Su estomago se removia como una licuadora. Estaba orando al cielo no vomitar.

-¡Demonios Dobe!

Y entonces Sasuke Uchiha, besó a Naruto Uzumaki. Un beso fuerte, de esos que revalzan de palabras atoradas.

Sasuke tiro de la tonta corbata de mayordomo. Ese disfraz ridiculo de sirvientes, le habia fastidiado de sobremanera, empero en ese momento, una parte de si dio gracias a Ino por la idea. Le gustaba. Los labios del ojiazul eran suaves, con ese toque exotico que rodeaba su personalidad. Un leve agarre a su chaleco, y Sasuke creyo morirse al saber que Naruto buscaba su espalda como sostén. Profundizó el beso, abriendose espacio lentamente.

Naruto dejo escapar un gemido excitante. ¡Nunca habia sentido algo como eso! La lengua del moreno sabia lo que hacia. ¡Demonios que lo sabia!

Y en medio de su agitación, de las manos ansiosas de acariciar... no notaron la figura femenina que los observaba.

Cuando el aire les falto, Naruto temblaba ligeramente contra la pizarra. **¿Como podia describirse la cantidad de pensamientos que atravezaban a ambos?** Ni siquiera tenian idea de como llegaron a ese lugar. Frente al salón vacio, lejos del escritorio del profesor. Contra la pizarra a medio borrar.

Sasuke no lograba moverse. Ni hablar. Menos parpadear. _¡Lo había hecho! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Kami!_ Aún tenia las yemas de sus dedos en la nuca de su mejor amigo. Se sotenia con otra mano a un lado de la cabeza rubia. Podia sentir los dedos de Naruto prendados en los botones de su chaleco. Tenia que decir algo. Articular solo dos simples palabras.

Naruto trataba de no hiperventilar. ¿Como podia haberse privado de semejante maravilla, todo este tiempo? Creia comprender porque el moreno era adorado como un dios por el resto de sus compañeras. Pero la pregunta que lo asaltó fué..._ ¿Por qué lo hizo?_ A) Le queria jugar una broma. B) Le habia callado para no tener que volver a utilizar la palabra _"Lindo"_ o C) y remotamente probable... era lo que habia deseado hacer de verdad.

-S-sasuk-

-¡YA DOBE! ¡No me presiones, he practicado esta cursileria durante meses! ¡Dejame hablar!- Como nunca, un muy rojo Sasuke le gruño. _¡Parecia un niño!_ Quizo reir.

-Y-yo...-las risas internas de Naruto se esfumaron. Los ojos negros le miraban con tanta fuerza que creia morirse.-Naruto...

Había gritado histerico, al ver que ese idiota iba a hablar. ¡él era el que debia confesarse, joder! Entonces respiro como su hermano le recomendo. Se concentro en el rostro del Uzumaki. Allí. Ese dobe, ese perdedor... ese chico con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa de bobo. Se atrevió a tocar la mejilla del otro.

-Siempre has sido tú dobe. Todo el tiempo... siempre tú.-Naruto se tensó.- Eres la persona más importante para mi... **yo te amo con toda mi alma Naruto Uzumaki.**

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. El sonrojo se contagio a Naruto, a quien comenzó a flaquarle las piernas. ¿Como podia decirle aquello, de un momento al otro? El cerebro del Uzumaki comenzó a desbordar de palabras.

-¡Eres el más desesperante, egocentrico y orgulloso teme del universo! Y como si no te alcanzara me largas todo este rollo.- el moreno estaba en blanco.- ¿Por qué diablos has esperado tanto para decirmelo? ¡Maldicion Sasuke! Al final no importa como lo hagas, ni siquiera el momento... **¡No podria amarte más que como te amo en este preciso instante!**

A punto llorar, el rubio se arrojo con fuerza sobre su hermoso moreno. Creia que le daria un cincope o algo similar, ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Sasuke no podia dejar de sonreir. Como un torpe enamorado, claro. Apreto contra su pecho a ese llorón, que en menos de 20 segundos habia logrado la mejor confesion de la historia. Su confesion para él. No importaba el dolor de espalda que tendria mañana por caerse con Naruto de aquella forma.

El mayor lentamente logró quedar sentado con el rubio sobre él. Levantó ese rostro colpsado de emociones.

-Ya para de llorar... te ves más feo de lo habitual así.- su voz aquirio un tono jugueton. Tierno, secreto.

-¡Es que estoy muy feliz, dattebane'!

Sasuke lo beso antes de ponerse a llorar a su lado. No podia darse el lujo de caer en el sensibilero lado llorón del amor asi de facil. Todavia era demasiado pronto, para tomarse esos privilegios.

-Te amo, dobe...

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sasuke.

Unos besos más prolongaron el resto del festival. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se preocupadaba por la ausencia de aquellos dos.

- Espero que hallan arreglado su "asunto"- mascullo Shikamaru, mientras apilaba los platos sucios.

- Yo, espero que devuelvan los trajes en perfecto estado. No pasaré verguenza con manchas sospechosas frente al chico de la tienda de disfrazes.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos, mientras Ino cruzaba los dedos para que sus compañeros no tuvieran las hormonas _tan_ alborotadas. Al menos no en ese instante. El chico de la tienda era un bombón e Ino tenia sus prioridades.

***000***

Los siguientes tres días, el festival de la Preparatoria de Konoha, fué digno de quedarse en la historia de los festivales de la escuela por toda lo posteridad. Los desmayos de Hinata al mando del café Maid, aquel accidente en la cabina de musica que dejo a media escuela sin luz y a Kiba con un golpe de cierta rubia, las corridas por la fuga de unos cuantos bichitos inofensivos en la sala de exposicion, un Naruto lleno de besos con rush luego de una visita de las niñas de la secundaria Suma, y un Sasuke que tenia una vena a punto de estallar. Fueron risas y gritos, los que terminaron la noche del viernes en una fogata brillante al zon de un baile de clausura.

-Ha sido el mejor salón del festival.- Modestia era el segundo nombre de Kakashi-sensei cuando hablaba de sus revoltosos alumnos.

- ¡Claro que si dattebane! - Y Naruto sonreia feliz de la vida mientras sostenia aquel pergamino de premio por la mejor tematica y el mejor trabajo en equipo de ese año.

-¡Oee...! ¡Vengan hay que tomar una fotografia!

Y mientras Chouji los llamaba con energia, Sasuke se permitio tomar la mano despistada de su rubio.

- ¿Eh?- Naruto no se acostumbraria tan facil a esas muestras de cariño. Menos tratandose de Sasuke. Pero podia pasar su vida intentando controlar su sonrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tomar la mano de mi novio cuando tenga ganas?

Arrogante sonreia ante una protesta tonta de Naruto. Y mirando de reojo, lo jaló hacia él. Un beso suave, casi fugaz, pero efectivo para hacer temblar el suelo de un Uchicha y derretir el mundo de un Uzumaki.

- ¡S-sasuke!- Y él retrocedia apenas un paso, para luego sonreir zorrunamente y robar otro beso al moreno. -¡Andando o Kakashi-sensei, vendra a buscarnos!

Sasuke se dejo llevar como buen chico. A medida que se acercaban pensó en Naruto, en él, en su familia y en todo eso frente a él.

-¡Si seras lento Naruto!

-¡Tú ponte más átras pulgoso!

- ¡Callate _rubia_!

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto, _bestia_?

- Solo si logras comprenderlo, cerebro de mosquito.

-¡Imbecil, pulgoso...!

-C-chicos no peleen, Kiba-kun por favor.

-Manga de problematicos. ¿Seguro que sabes sacar una foto mujer?

-Ten más respeto a una mujer que puede patearte el trasero, vago. Igual la foto esta arruinada con tu cara, asi que no te tomes tantas precauciones.

- ¡La llama de la juventud arde más que nunca!

-Ehh... Ya no eres tan joven, Lee. Recuerda que vinimos de visita al festival.

- ¿Alguien nos llamaba?- y el rubio se apresuro a tomar su lugar junto a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿no deberia ponerse usted tambien?- Shino se acomodo las gafas. Mientras el platinado sonreia detras del cubrebocas.

-¿Donde diablos se ha metido tu prima?- Ino hizo señas para que esperaran.- ¡Karin!

-Ya, aqui estoy. - Y consigo un agitado Suigetsu aparecia.- Muevete trasero de pescado.

- Con cuidado, zanahoria. La mercaderia de lujo merece caricias no empujones.

-¡Todos juntos!- Y las cabezas del tercer año se juntaron con expresiones que fingian sonrisas.- ¡Jesus! Es una fotografia para recordar, no para un libro de Sthepen King.

-Mujer...

-Ya... ¡Digan whisky!

Así el tercer año de preparatoria se preparaba para el final. Y Sakura Haruno lo sabia a la perfeccion, mientras mantenia una linea recta ante la luz blanca de la camara.

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado? Ya, ya...no tengo perdón de Dios por dejar tanto tiempo en vilo a mis fieles televidentes(? Hablando en serio, lamento el retraso. Las mesas de examenes han consumido mi tiempo, y con algunos percances además.<p>

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Horrible pasable... consolador? La última parte ha salido de golpe, asi que si le ha parecido mala o desubicada, estan en todo su derecho. Por lo que calculo, solo quedan dos capitulos más. Y tengo pensado un epilogo. Asi que tendme paciencia.

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
><strong>

P/D: Gracias a ambu780, OPMDLuffy, tsuna uzumaki, y geshika-san, por seguir esta historia. A Mamen y Fanaticasailormoon, asi como tambien a OPMDLuffy y tsuna uzumaki por su favoritos :'D Me hacen muy feliz! Y a true-chan324, que espero que no se haya cansado de esperar la continuacion y me alegro que te guste la historia. Un beso enorme a cada un que lee este fic.


	4. Capitulo IV

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (nada demasiado hard... al menos en este capitulo XD) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo 4  
><strong>

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_.  
><em>

_._

Probablemente en esta parte de la historia, Naruto y Sasuke se encuentren en una nube rosa, embelesados en si mismos, buscándose con las miradas y palabras que fingían molestia.

Probablemente en esta parte de la historia, Naruto y Sasuke habían olvidado que su crónica tenía_ tres lados._

-o-

El mes de Noviembre fue tormentoso. El invierno se precipito sobre la ciudad, rompiendo los periodos de estación anticuados. Congelar fue una palabra acertada. Los expertos pronosticaron una tormenta de magnitudes peligrosas en la cuarta semana.

-Esto apesta.

Kiba era quien ponía en palabras las verdades del universo que los rodeaban.

-Obviamente, todo en torno a ti apesta.

E Ino era quien ponía en palabras las verdades del universo que los rodeaban y jodian a Kiba.

Nadie prestó atención a la discusión que se desataba (en susurros casi imperceptibles) desde el fondo. La clase de matemática, succionaba los ánimos a todo ser viviente, aunque nadie se atrevía a mirar otra cosa que no fueran los números en blanco. Naruto decidió dejar de intentar comprender la pizarra. Fue entonces cuando desvió la vista a la segunda fila a su derecha, justo en el quinto lugar contando desde el fondo.

Sakura Haruno había faltado.

-Entonces, puede narrar a toda la clase lo interesante que resultan las matrices y determinantes ¿Cierto señor Namizake?

Tuvo que olvidar el fantasma de la pelirrosa. Tenia a Ibiki Morino, apuntándolo a distancia. Como un cazador a punto de disparar a su presa.

Al sonar la campana, luego de la reprimenda, los ejercicios extras y ser "voluntario" asistiendo al profesor Ibiki, el rubio salio del salón arrastrando los pies.

- Eso ha sido bueno, tendré en mente la cara de ese sujeto cuando no pueda dormir ¿Contento, dobe?- Y el moreno le dio un empujón ligero mientras el otro se ponía los zapatos.

-¿Cuál a sido la tortura?- Shikamaru se apareció seguido de los chicos de siempre, curiosos de oír el testimonio del rubio.

Cualquier testimonio servia, pues estaban tratando con Ibiki, "el Rey de las torturas", "Maestro del dolor" o conocido también, como un vulgar profesor de Álgebra II.

-¿Saben porque ha faltado Sakura-chan?

Y una mueca se formo en Sasuke.

- No, Ino solo comento que hoy no se sentía bien. No es como si ella diera muchos detalles, ha estado alejada de Sakura.

Mientras el Nara, explicaba, Naruto solo asentía y Kiba silbaba impaciente. La brisa desde la puerta principal se colaba con malicia. El moreno solo pensó en lo pedante de tener que preocuparse por la misma chica que le había acosado._ Era bastante estupido. Y molesto._

-Ya...- la mira azul se detuvo un segundo, reflexionando. Luego viro a Sasuke- ¿Vamos por Ramen?

Hacia frío, tal vez un poco más que el dia anterior. Igual, el grupo de muchachos optó por la comida caliente antes de regresar a casa. Caminaron entre bromas y acotaciones de universidades posibles.

Naruto prefirió no pensar demasiado. Cuando lo hacia, las cosas se volvían complejas. Además el presentimiento en su pecho no era un buen augurio.

***000***

Al correr las cortinas, su madre le grito que se levantara. La nieve no era de broma. El tiempo tampoco.

-Ya, dattebane, se hará tarde y Sasuke-kun esta abajo desde hace diez minutos.- se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una sonrisa perversa- No te he educado de esa forma ¿Cierto?

Seis minutos luego, más asustado por la posible golpiza de su madre, que por el hecho de tener a Sasuke temprano esperándolo, Naruto bajo las escaleras vistiendo como para una excursión al polo sur.

-¿No seria más fácil, si te llevas el armario encima?

Entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en ese moreno que sonreía a su costa. Su padre rió y continúo su café matutino. Ambos apenas llevaban un abrigo, un suéter y una bufanda.

-Tu trasero se congelará.

El desayuno lo reconfortó. Quizás, las sonrisas de Sasuke alejaron el frío. O sus manos que rozaban con disimulo las suyas, le despertó por completo. Al final, dejo a un lado su tercer suéter, su segundo abrigo y su par de guantes extras.

-En serio, Naruto. Si vas a ir temblando todo el camino, seria mejor que volvieras por tu atuendo de hombre de los hielos.

El rubio solo le dio un golpe en el brazo. Dudaba de que lo sintiera, pero la acción no le quitaba el merito. Con cuidado, cruzaron la fina capa de hielo que cubría toda la calle. Solo les quedaban unas dos calles hasta el metro.

-Ven aquí...

Naruto olvido los -12ºC. Su rostro prácticamente echaba humo. Derretía cada lugar que pisaba, _probablemente._

-Romperte el cuello en esta época del año seria un problema.- ajusto su mano a la otra y sonrió detrás de su bufanda azul marino.- No te inhibas, dobe. Aún _no te has calentado lo suficiente_, créeme.

Tuvo que intentar golpearlo un poco, por pura dignidad de hombre decente y "puro".

***000***

Cuando Sasuke cruzó el umbral de la entrada al edificio, las miradas se clavaron en su piel. Como alfileres que pretendían tenerlo marcado en caso de perderlo de vista.

-Y okaa-san dijo con ese tono de monstruo que tiene que-

La voz que venia a dos pasos por detrás se detuvo. Tenia que ser muy malo aquel ambiente, como para que el distraído rubio se callara. Sintió que el otro se inclinaba sobre su hombro para mirar... o para esconderse.

-¿Qué sucede teme, que pasa con esas caras?

-¿Y yo que sé, idiota?- lo susurro sin dejar que se afectara su tono.

Unos chicos de primer año alzaron la mirada hacia ellos y la bajaron tan rápido como pudieron. Sasuke podía divisar las orejas rojas. No hicieron más que salir disparados hacia el pasillo principal. Tenían demasiado miedo. Las porristas del equipo de soccer, murmuraron dos veces sobre la tensión reinante. Una pelirroja hizo un mohín hacia Naruto, y otra rompió a llorar corriendo hacia _posiblemente_ el baño de chicas. Eran pocos el resto de alumnos que los miraban, iban y venían. Los más osados se les quedaron mirando el tiempo que el moreno avanzo a su casillero.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? Fíjate en mi ropa, Sasuke.

Y Naruto giraba sobre si mismo. Algo estaba mal. ¿Tenían un cartel que decía _"mírame fijamente y cumpliré tu deseo"_? ¿Tenían una marquesina con luces brillantes en la frente? ¿Un poco de nieve derretida en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no se habían peinado?

-Oe, Buenos días.- Un bostezo largo del castaño que se colocaba los zapatos.

-Buenos días, Nara.

-Buenos días, Shikamaru ¿Tengo algo diferente?- se apunto a directo a su rostro con la esperanza de que el genio perezoso resolviera el misterio.

-¿Om? -Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos se acerco un poco.- No. ¿Es un tipo de pregunta como "¿Haz notado mi corte de cabello? o ¿No ves que me he puesto rimel?" O alguna de esas cosas?

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Temari-san.

Shikamaru asintió con un suspiro. Los tres caminaron con la marcha propia de un dia frío y lúgubre, como lo era un martes a las siete de la mañana.

***000***

-Buenos días.

La puerta corrediza mostró a un salón medio vació. La mitad presente casi brinca hasta el techo, ante el saludo del Nara. La mitad faltante, solo Kami, sabía donde se encontraban.

-¡Naruto-kun!

El moreno estaba comenzando a asustarse. ¿Hinata se lanzaba a los brazos de su rubio? Tal vez debería volarla de un solo manotazo, hacer que su flequillo de niña buena se desintegre... pero no sentía que esa fuera la ocasión.

-N-Naru-Naruto-Kun...

Lloraba. _¿Realmente...?_ Ino se acerco tan rápido hacia Sasuke que este casi sale hacia atrás por puro reflejo.

El rubio no entendía. Trataba de calmar a Hinata y no entendía. Miro sobre ella a los otros. Shino movía la cabeza con pena. Shikamaru miraba a Suigetsu como si acabara de revelarle el secreto de lo que realmente quieren las mujeres. Ino decía demasiadas palabras juntas a un Sasuke perturbado.

-**¡¿Qué?!**

Naruto trato de sacarse a la morena de encima._ Lo siento, pero no era momento para babear con sollozos su brazo izquierdo._ Todo fue confuso. Kiba llego gritando, abriendo la puerta justo en el momento que Sasuke gritaba a su vez, y salía desenfrenado hacia fuera. Hacia alguna parte. Ino, se colgó de Kiba: lo zamarreó, le grito, le ordeno... Shikamaru por primera vez olvido camuflarse como un ser sin energías y salio disparado, llevándose con él a Kiba, que no entendió nada claramente. Shino detuvo a Suigetsu, que quería según sus gestos, despedazar algún malnacido por si había pelea.

Ino volteo hacia él. Echa un mar de lágrimas negras.

- Ino-chan...- quería decir muchas cosas, pero no sabía la pregunta exacta que podría ayudar.- No llores, el maquillaje cotiza en oro, no debes desperdiciarlo.

Fue inútil, antes de que el timbre sonara, Ino gemía como una condenada sobre su pecho. Hinata lloraba como una niña a su espalda. Shino, hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Chouji recién llegado, se unió a Suigetsu que planeaba ir en busca del resto.

_¿Qué esta pasando?_ La idea de que alguien muriera o ya hubiera muerto, apareció fugaz por su mente.

Los pasos ligeros se presentaron en el salón. Karin, agitada alzó la voz, dandole la espalda a la pizarra.

-¡Rápido, manga de llorones, rápido, Sasuke-kun esta en la cafetería!- y con una seña que podría ser una clave en cualquier pandilla, su primales aventuró a seguirla.

Empero, antes de continuar se detuvo en él con una mirada lastimera. Luego empujó a Hozuki hacia adelante.

_Oh, mierda._

Karin no era blanda. Ni tierna. Era su prima, una Uzumaki por cierto. No pondría esa mirada desoladora ni en un millón de años. No, en él. No en él que era tan fiero y duro como ella. _El cielo debe de haberse desmoronado._

Al segundo, un batallón de estudiantes paso por encima del buen Kakashi-sensei, que pretendía comenzar las clases. Los asuntos de compañeros y amigos, serian prioridad uno sobre toda las cosas adultas. Sobre cualquier cosa que implique tareas o calificaciones.

-¡Oeeee~...! ¿Donde es el incendio?

-¡No lo sé!- gritó Naruto de vuelta.

Solo aceleró el paso. Corrió. **De lo contrario, todo explotaría.**

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado? Lamento tardar. <span><em>Lo bueno se hace de rogar (?<em>

Ok. **La universidad ha vuelto** *grito de terror* asi que subiere los capitulos con bastante... _¿diferencia de tiempo?_ Mejor dejemos en claro, que ha esta historia le quedan al menos **unos tres capitulos completos**. Dos de los cuales ya tengo listos. Hard, habra Hard... *¬* _¿Lo intentaré al menos?_

_En fin._

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Horrible, pasable... genial? Espero que les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

¡Pronto más de esta cronica! Asi que tendme paciencia.

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
><strong>

P/D: Gracias a Aliteru, Amante-animei, ambu780, Icitzy y alessa-vulturi por sus lindos comentarios en el capitulo anterior. :3 Muchisimas gracias a los favoritos _*Sois la hostia!, como diria mi tatarabuelo español*_ y un beso enorme a los que siguen la historia.


	5. Chapter V

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto (actual dios de sustancias alucionogenas?)****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo 5  
><strong>

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_No era una mala persona. No era una mala persona._

Se lo repitió tantas veces, antes de dormir, que su modo de defensa aquella mañana relucía infranqueable.

_No era una mala persona_. No lo era, ni le daría el gusto a ningún imbécil de serlo. Bien, podría haber empapelado la ciudad de pies a cabeza con un fotografía tamaño las Vegas, no lo hizo. Habria utilizado el contacto de la familia Haruno, pero decidió actuar por sus propios medios.

El articulo fue de más de dos mil palabras. Lo reviso unas treinta veces, tachando frases algo ofensivas. Vale, le gustaban como sonaban en voz alta. Eligio con cuidado el titulo. "Un amor atípico", sonaba mal. "El secreto detrás de un rostro bonito", no iba a admitir la hermosura de _ese_, justamente ahora.

**_"Un pequeño y sucio secreto"_**. Magistral. Copio el archivo en su pen-drive, tomó su abrigo, una bufanda, un poco de dinero, y salio de casa. No había problemas, su madre trabajaba en un proyecto demasiado grande en la farmacia. _"Como empastillar al mundo, con antiacidos"_. Su padre estaba de viaje en Suna para cerrar unos negocios con la familia Akasuna No, era impresionante el mercado de las telas finas en Oriente. Sobretodo para una empresa que se manejaba con marionetas. O maniquíes. O esas cosas que no le gustaba preguntar.

Se enfilo hacia el cibercafé de la estación de trenes. Pidio uno amargo, negro como su corazón en aquel momento. también pidio una máquina.

Teclear es fácil. Te dejas llevar por la emoción del Internet, terminando en paginas de como hacer un origami con papel higiénico. Quizas, una maqueta a escala con semillas de girasol.

Pero Sakura no perdia el tiempo. Tenia un punto. Un objetivo. _Una misión._ La pagina de la Preparatoria Konoha se abrió a velocidad luz. El pen-drive se enganchó al puerto. Un archivo insignificante, podía cambiar todo. Sus ojos verdes dudaron. Eran las 6:15 a.m. Los administradores de la prepa, no estaban aún disponibles. Ella era una de ellos, con su columna semanal sobre dietas exóticas. Ino, era su compañera. Hacia casi un año que abandonó la columna, su sentido de diversión se perdió. No había tips que arreglaran la vergüenza que sentía. Sasuke Uchiha la destrozó. Naruto Uzumaki... la humilló.

**Pulso enter.**

Luego, al salir a la mañana helada de aquel Martes, un golpe en su estomago hizo que tirara lo que quedaba del café. _Odiaba el café negro._ también ese estúpido pensamiento que no funcionó. Hizo sentir sus botas en el cemento escarchado y procuró esconder sus manos en los bolsillos. Tenia una hora para presentarse en la escuela. Solo serían unas siete horas como máximo, soportaría lo que viniera. Siete, por el sabor a victoria.

_No era una mala persona. _

Sacó las llaves mientras divisaba a unos pocos metros su casa, entraría se arreglaría y volvería a salir con un escudo de titanio en mente. Su venganza se consumiría, todo se acabaría.

Cuando Sakura Haruno regresó a su hogar, la suerte ya había sido echada.

_No era una mala persona. Ella no...Ella...Ella simplemente estaba sangrando.  
><em>

_Era una hija de puta, con el corazón roto._

***000***

-Buenos días, frentona.

El mechón rubio se escapaba del gorro morado y se balanceaba con frescura frente a su dueña. Ino le sonreía y ella solo quería ignorarla. Ignorar a todo el mundo. _¿Por qué no sentía la felicidad brotando de sus venas?_

-OEEE, Frentona.

Decido atender la demanda de la rubia. Comprensiva no era su segundo nombre, no podía esperar más de Yamada.

- Buenos días.

La ceja fina se arqueo. _Seguramente_. Sakura acomodó en su lugar en el salón, haciendo tiempo para que Ino dejara de mirarla.

- ¿Puedes dejar eso?- tenia los ojos diferentes, más serios que de costumbre.- Sakura, no hemos hablado en casi dos meses, no contestas mis llamados...

- No he podido hablar contigo, es todo.- obvio, que para ella esa explicación daba pie para un planteo.- He estado ocupada con los exámenes de admisión para la universidad. Sabes que aspiro a medicina, y es exigencia de tiempo completo.

Ella dejó de tratar de sacar más de Sakura. La pelirrosa tomo los guantes, dijo en voz alta que iría por un pastelillo y salió del aula. No sentía más que un agujero en el estomago, y prefirió etiquetar con hambre esa sensación.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan...- no prestó atención a la inmaculada Hyuga, siguió de largo.

Las pasillos de la preparatoria eran grises debido a la poca luz, algunos caminos por las galerías exteriores se teñían de blanco, pero el ambiente lucia deprimente. Notó más alumnos de lo normal a esa hora. Un grupo de porristas obsesivas con perfeccionar sus técnicas, gritaban en la parte trasera al laboratorio._ Las competiciones de primavera. _Tres chicos de primer año fumaban escondidos en las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

Sakura, llegó al comedor. Tal vez la cantidad de personas sobrepasaba lo normal para las 7: 03 a.m.

-Buenos días Haruno-senpai.

Una muchacha de segundo la llamaba con las manos desde una mesa en el extremo derecho.

Solo fingió no verla. Tomo una charola, pidió con una sonrisa de actriz un poco de café descafeinado y un trozo de tarta de limón. Debió de agradecer al presidente de los estudiantes, la reforma en el sistema de comedor, los desayunos se permitían por su causa.

No pudo sentarse, pues la primera mina exploto.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Alzó la vista y la charola por poco se le fue de las manos.

El club de informática se reunía los martes a las 17:00 en el salón 2-b. Claro, que debido al incidente del cortocircuito en el festival de Octubre, no solo los fusibles debieron ser cambiados. La linea principal debía ser reparada. Hasta entonces el milagroso consejo estudiantil aporto una precaria señal de wi-fi, en el centro de la preparatoria: la cafetería.

Ellos... eran los primeros en saberlo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto!

-¿Pero has chequeado el link?

- ¡Es nuestra pagina, idiota! ¡Es seguro!

- No me lo creo, ha que fue un tarado de la preparatoria Akatsuki. Esos tipos fueron derrotados por Uchiha-san el año pasado y este año en la competición de los 100 metros por Uzumaki-senpai...

- ¿No entiendo... es en serio?

-¡Claro que no!

-Yo lo dudo... ahora que lo dices...

-¡Esto es bazofia!

Las piernas de la chica se paralizaron. _¿Por qué no podía saltar de alegría? _

- Oye, frentona ¿Sabes que esa rodaja de lemon pie tiene más calorías de las que debería tener? El presidente es un imbécil, debería consultar con el club de nutrición un menú más adecuado, claro que quiere engordarnos como vacas, porque su ex- lo dejó hace una semana. Resentido contra el genero, toma nota Hinata.

- N-no existe ningún club de...

- ¿Oeee, estas escuchando?

Entonces Ino reparó en lo que la mirada verde, siguió su dirección. Haruno, quizó gritar que nada ocurría, componer una sonrisa autentica e invitarles un poco de lemon pie con calorías asesinas... pero Ino no se detendría esta vez.

- Déjalo, Cerdita, no seas metida...

- Deja, quiero ver por que tanto lío.

- Ya, anda. Te contare lo que paso con el guapo de segundo.

- Sakura, sueltame.

- Ino solo-

_-¡No puede ser!_

Habia olvidado a Hinata.

***000***

-Dime que no has sido tú.- los dedos de Ino se clavaron en el suéter azul marino.

La bufanda rosada caia hacia un lado. Hinata lloraba. Pero la morena lloraba por amor propio. Por perder. Por lo mismo que Sakura lloró esos meses. Ino contenía más ira que pena. La atacó apenas leyó la primera linea.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?!

Por más que preguntará, que la zamarreara, que le gritara... Sakura no respondería. No quería hablar. Ni siquiera en ese momento.

Hinata, tomo a Ino del brazo. Le señaló la hora. Ella aún quería proteger a _su dios rubio._

-No te muevas de aquí. Aún no vallas a clases.- le indico un asiento en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería.- Vas a aclarar esto Sakura, te juro por la memoria de mi madre, que vas a aclarar esto.

Luego que las dos jóvenes se marcharan alteradas, la pelirrosa se desplomó en la superficie de la mesa. _¿Por qué no sentía ni el mínimo gusto de victoria?_

Los murmullos crecieron cada vez más. Habia explosiones en cada rincón de la preparatoria. Todos lo sabían._ ¿Por qué... no se sentía mejor? _Los rostros de las chicas se veían afligidos, algunas lloraban, otras se sonrojaban. Los muchachos quedaban en shock, luego negaban. Algunos ni siquiera se molestaron en ello, se alzaron de hombros._  
><em>

_-Acabó._

Cerró los ojos un momento. Los vio. Ambos, sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa que Sakura odiaba, con esos besos que la destrozaban. Con ese amor que ella jamás enfoco su vista de nuevo, su rostro palideció._ Tembló. _

Sasuke Uchiha, la miraba con un odio tan profundo que estaba matándola en cada segundo que pasaba. Él venia directo hacia ella, como una bala preparada para ejecutarla. Abandono toda suerte de compasión, de escena o de excusa. Sakura no huiría.

_Se acabó._

***000***

_**-¿Por qué?**_

Las únicas cosas en ese instante que separaban a Sasuke de cometer un asesinato, eran una simple mesa de casi un metro de ancho y el ser que tenia frente, una mujer. Y aunque quisiera destrozarla, no podía. No era una lacra, no como ella.

Su puño derecho hizo eco en la cafetería. La mesa vibró, los estudiantes contuvieron el aliento. Empero, ella, _ella_ seguía inmóvil. Inalterable. _Insensible._

-¡MALDITA SEAS, CONTESTA!

Quizas si Shikamaru no le agarraba desde la espalda, la fina linea de sus principios se hubiera ido al caño. Grito de nuevo, grito con furia desde adentro. Grito todas las preguntas que tenia.

Sakura no dijo nada.

-¡¿Como puedes sentarte allí y cerrar la boca, desgraciada?!

En algún momento Kiba, perdió la paciencia y se adelantaba con los puños resonantes en la maltratada mesa. Los murmullos aumentaban entre las exclamaciones, los profesores trataban de llevar a sus aulas a todo el circo.

-Teme...

El moreno giró de inmediato. A Shikamaru le pareció una mejor opción darle un empujón hacia el rubio, como medida de seguridad. Karin apartó a sus compañeros y se lanzó a la ojiverde.

-¡BRUJA, MALDITA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ES BUENO, PERRA!-una peligrosa mano se prendió de la cabellera rosa.

Sasuke se alivio del pequeño detalle de esa regla que regia sus principios. El único golpe que una mujer podía recibir, sin ser condenado por la sociedad, era el de otra mujer.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA, ESTUPIDA ZORRA! ¡NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA!

Sakura reaccionó, intentando sacarse de encima a la pelirroja. Cayeron de espaldas al frío piso de la cafetería. Los chicos se precipitaron a separarlas, Ino gritaba pidiendo a Kakashi-sensei... aunque no recordara haberlo pisoteado en su huida.

-¡Sueltala, sueltala zanahoria!- Suigetsu, era el único capaz de soportar las patadas de la Uzumaki.- ¡Maldicion Karin, que la sueltes, vas a dejarla calva!

Shikamaru y Shino trataban de sostener a Sakura, separar las manos de ambas que insistían en los golpes. Hinata era consolada por Chouji. Los estudiantes de otros cursos se retiraban bajo amenaza del profesor de turno. Naruto jaló del brazo del moreno en busca de respuestas.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué sucede?- se le partía el alma a Sasuke de solo ver esos ojos cristalinos- Teme, ¿Que-

-Tienes que leerlo.

Un muchacho pelirrojo miembro del club de astronomía, se escabulló de las filas que condenaban a clases hasta ellos. Desde su portátil ubicada a solo unos pasos de la pelea, les enseño el articulo.

- Lo ha escrito, Haruno.

Gaara, desvió la mirada hacia lo que quedaba de función. Sakura, era retenida por Shino. Karin por Suigetsu. Shikamaru, pedía que se calmaran. Y todas las miradas cayeron sobre cierto rubio, que adelanto un paso.

-Sakura-chan...

**Y la bomba explotó.**

_Noviembre fue un mes catastrófico. Aún no terminaba._

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado?<span><em> ¡Feliz Viernes! A reventar la noche(?<br>_

Bien, aquí tienen el capitulo 5 de esta crónica de 7 capitulos(? Si, creo que solo queda uno para resolver el conflicto y otro para dar rienda suelta a lo mejor de mi mente pervertida. Un final decente es lo menos que ser merecen ¿cierto?_  
><em>

Mi universidad va bien... creo. XD Asi que como ya se viene semana santa, el _tiempo libre_ se hace una escapada y me bendice con su presencia.

_En fin._

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Horrible, pasable... genial? Espero que les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

¡Pronto más de esta crónica! Asi que tenedme paciencia.

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
><strong>

P/D: **Icitzy, espero que este capitulo sea de tu gusto. Muchas gracias (de nuevo) por tus comentarios! Tengo que admitir que solo por tí, me han dado ánimos de subir tan pronto otro capitulo. Asi que tómalo como un regalo. :3**


	6. Chapter VI

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto (actual dios de las reencarnaciones incestuosas \(=v=)****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo 6**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Sakura-chan...**_

Afuera de la cafetería, la nieve continuaba su descenso. El día se negó a brindar más que grises y corrientes heladas. Eran las 07:45 a.m. Y Sakura Haruno decidió lanzarse como una granada sobre todos los pares de ojos que la dañaban.

- Lo escribí yo.

Su voz firme, contrastaba con el rostro del rubio. Un pequeño sollozo de Hinata, un chasquido de parte de Shikamaru, suspiros por mayor. Los protagonistas no sabían donde poner su odio. Ni siquiera donde posar la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

Ino, se mordió la lengua._ Naruto eres un idiota, un idiota ultra-ingenuo_. Prefirió atender a los gestos del otro, Sasuke podía reaccionar peor. Notó sus nudillos blancos. _Mala señal._

Quizás, Sakura estaba preparada para los golpes. Para la paliza de Karin, o los insultos de Kiba. Incluso para una expulsión. Empero... esos ojos azules le exigían una explicación. Su voz calmada, como si ella no acabara de herirlo en lo más profundo de su orgullo, como si no existiera razón por la cual debía odiarlo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Naruto Uzumaki era incapaz de ver más allá de su propio ombligo y/o felicidad.

-Es muy simple.- Shino le soltó, temiendo tal vez que sacara una metralleta y acabara con todo de un solo golpe.- Tú has vuelto mi vida una completa humillación. Robaste todo lo que tenia. Me pisoteaste. Un artículo que compacta el odio que siento por ti, debería de ser una bendición. No tienes una puta idea de lo que seria capaz de hacer.

El moreno tensó la mandíbula. Su pulsión se erguía en post de matarla, de una forma no excesivamente-violenta, pero matarla. Necesitaba oír, de rodillas, la suplica. _¡Estaba loca! ¡Enferma!_ Por la mente de Sasuke corrían los rostros de sus compañeros, de su familia... de Naruto. _¡Oh, Kami! ¡Inocente!_ Y la sangre Uchiha bramaba de nuevo. Podían quebrar su reputación. ¡Al diablo! Podían incluso colgar un cartel con la leyenda homosexual enfrente de la casa de su familia, poner en primera plana que era un jodido gay, sin corazón, sin alma... ¡Lo que quisieran! Daba igual si detruian su orgullo.

Lo único que Sasuke jamás perdonaría, era haber involucrado a su rubio, su Naruto en toda esa mierda. No. Con ese hombrecito que creía _aún_ poder cambiar el mundo, con ese imbecil optimista, incansable... ese dobe con el corazón más grande que haya conocido... **con él NO.**

-Perdóname. Perdóname, por todo.

Las pupilas verdes se dilataron. _¿Por qué tenia que ser de esa forma?_ Una parálisis afecto sus piernas, sus puños, de otra manera ella estaría sobre él, sacando desde donde sea ese demonio que pretendía esconder. ¡Él no era un ángel! ¡Maldita sea, el no era una buena persona!

Shikamaru hiló una sonrisa invisible, mientras Kiba hacia señas de que el Uzumaki había perdido la cabeza. Karin solo silencio a Suigetsu que estaba por largar alguna estupidez.

Sasuke, jaló de Naruto. Lo miró directo, interrogante, sin creer lo que acaba de soltar el ojiazul.

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo, dobe?- no pudo evitar que su tono irritado se muestre.

-Es lo que le debo, Sasuke.

Y cuando decía su nombre así, el moreno sabia que la seriedad tomaba de rehén al menor.

-Perdóname Sakura-chan. Nunca quise lastimarte, ni yo, ni Sasuke.- Dio un paso hacia la pelirrosa.- Lo siento, de veras.

Las facciones suaves, los ojos claros como el cielo, los labios apenas curvados con amabilidad y una expresión de arrepentimiento profunda. Sakura bajo la mirada. Sus zapatos oscuros resultaban menos dañinos.

-Veo que las actividades del tercer año, incluyen desayuno grupal.- pequeños círculos de humo escapaban al acabar la oración.- Espero que tengan una explicación para no estar en clases, pequeños.

Hiruzen Saratubi tenía una gran entrada en cualquier ocasión.

***000***

Desde que sus pies le insistieron en andar hasta la oficina del director, Naruto no podía ordenar del todo las ideas. Si bien, ya tenia claro las principales, aún no podía precisar que seria de ellos una vez estuvieran en el despacho del viejo Saratubi. Sus ojos evitaban el contacto con Sasuke. Él se veía precisamente muy furioso. Tampoco cruzaba pupilas con Haruno. Esa era la peor parte de las tres que conformaban el desastre.

El articulo que se subió a la pagina de la preparatoria, fue leído por unos cientos y tantos alumnos en su mayoría novatos ¿Quien en su juicio de estudiante veterano, revisaría la pagina oficial de la escuela? Por otra parte, lo que no se logró con la tecnología, el tan inquebrantable chisme se encargo de llenar las aulas.

Naruto, se sentía culpable, por muchas cosas. Quizás en su cabeza de dobe, no cabía aún la idea de que su reputación estuviera al borde del averno. Siendo sinceros, **a él le valía madres el decir ajeno.** Punto. Supero aquello en secundaria, lo superaría siempre. La historia era diferente con Sasuke implicado. _¡¿Qué será del teme?! _

-Por favor cierra la puerta Naruto, hablaremos en privado.- el director a paso lento se posiciono detrás de su escritorio oval.- Tomen asiento.

Aquel despacho se hizo pequeño. Su ambiente parecía electrificado por la oscuridad de algunos de los presentes. Y Naruto tomo la sabia decisión de sentarse en medio del moreno y la chica.

-¿Fue usted señorita Haruno, quién escribió este articulo?- para sorpresa de todos, el viejo abrió una neetbook oscura sobre el escritorio, girándola frente a ellos.

Su primera reacción fue mirar hacia el ventanal de la derecha. No cabía dudas que el día no se daría por terminado hasta verla sepultada.

-Si.

Un suspiro que supo a decepción, luego la mirada café de Hiruzen captó a Sasuke. Este solo permaneció inexpresable.

-Haremos esto de forma civilizada, y como creo que son casi adultos, les daré quince minutos para arreglar un poco las cosas.- se levanto del mullido sillón morado, ante la confusión de los tres.- Naruto-chan, por favor procura que nadie manche de sangre la alfombra, ni desordene mis libros. Sé que podrán dejar de lado ese odio sin derramar más palabras dolorosas.

Luego la puerta se cerró con dos vueltas de llave.

***000***

-Ese vejestorio ha perdido el juicio.

Sasuke no pasaría ni un segundo más, respirando junto a una tipa como Sakura. Rompería los cristales y saltaría a la libertad, si fuese necesario. No hablaría con esa enferma.

- Busca en algún cajón, dobe, debe de haber algo con que forzar la cerradura.- de pie junto a la puerta, jalaba una y otra vez el picaporte.

Si se quedaba allí, cometería un homicidio. Ya era suficiente con ser el chisme del año, para tener que ser la tapa de la sección policial mañana. Además, quería alejar a Naruto de esa loca._ Es capaz de cualquier cosa._

-Hagamos esto fácil.- se giro con el ceño fruncido hacia la ojiverde.- Finjamos que todo esta perfecto, con abrazos incluidos y listo. Saratubi no nos soltara hasta ver una sonrisa en cada uno o arcoiris alrededor.

-¿Quien ha pedido tu opinión?- el carácter Uchiha no podía controlarse por mucho más- Esta mierda es tú culpa, así que no abras la boca.

-¿Vas a golpearme?- ella ofreció su mejilla, con una mueca dura.- Adelante, muéstrame que tan malnacido puedes ser.

Si Naruto no intervenía entonces, quizás el moreno se hubiera arrepentido de sus actos.

- Ya basta.- dijo en medio del fuego cruzado- Esto tiene que acabar, ¡Kami! hemos hecho cosas horribles... Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Puedes parar?- Ella sentía arremolinarse la ira desde el centro- No soporto tu estupido papel de mártir, estoy hasta la nuca del cuentito de mierda de ustedes dos.

El moreno abrió los ojos en señal de indignación. _¡Muévete Naruto, voy a matarla de una puta vez!_

-No pienso detenerme hasta que entiendas que nadie quiso lastimarte, Sakura-chan.

Ella pensó que lo mejor seria replicar. Golpear una y otra vez en la herida, sin embargo frente a si, se erguía una fortaleza. Una de ojos azules que no le dejaría en paz.

- ¿Como te enteraste?- Y tuvo la atención de Sasuke en él.- Nadie lo sabe... vale, al menos hasta hoy nadie lo sospechaba. Debiste de-

- Los vi en el festival.- cruzándose de brazos, puso una barrera- Mucha contención, no tuvieron ¿cierto? Cualquiera podría haber entrado al salón de música.

-Ya veo.

Sasuke solo mantenía fija su ira en la pelirrosa. Si, había estado muy ocupado, besando por primera vez a su rubio como para percatarse de que una maniática les espiaba. Si, había estado algo desbordado al ser correspondido.

-¿Es todo? ¿O quieres oír, las nauseas que me causo ver eso? Fue tan... asqueroso.

-¡TU PUTA MADRE!

Los brazos fuertes de Uzumaki sostuvieron por puro reflejo al mayor. Sé salía de control con facilidad, invirtiendo los papeles de siempre. Ahora era el turno de Naruto.

-¿Nos odias, porque nosotros _nos amamos_?

Ante la pregunta flotante, Sakura rió. Una risa hueca, que no tenia sentido. _¿Por qué? _Ellos esperaban: Naruto una explicación, Sasuke solo la chispa que encendiera el polvorín.

- Si- le enfrento como nunca, plantándose frente al Uchiha- Te detesto... te odio desde lo más profundo. ¡Sabias exactamente como me sentía! ¡Te amaba, joder, te amaba! No tuviste ni la delicadeza de decírmelo ¡No pudiste decir que te gustaba un hombre!

-Te deje bien claro que no te correspondía desde la primaria, maldita sea. Te lo dije más de quince veces en secundaria ¿Qué diablos querías? ¿Algo más grafico?

-¡Solo pedía que me dieras una oportunidad, imbecil!

Lo dijo a los gritos, olvidándose de Naruto.

-No podía. Nunca pude dar alas a ninguna chica.

Ella dejo ver su impacto. Sus ojos verdes se profundizaron, mientras sus labios quedaban suspendidos al reproche. _Siempre los has sabido, lo sabias, siempre lo has sabido._

-Conocí a Naruto, antes de Secundaria- su voz pesaba, esforzándose para que su tono fuese neutro- No te diré que fue amor a primera vista, menos que menos algún tipo de atractivo que me volvió loco.

-Teme...

- Solo sucedió.- dejo una sonrisa deslizarse por un segundo- Cuando lo note estaba atrapado. Además nunca fingí sentir algo por ninguna de las muchas locas que me acosaban a sol y sombra. No te di margen para tener esperanzas. No hice absolutamente nada, ni siquiera me acerque a ti como amigo.

Aquello dolió. Dolía.

Naruto sentía acelerado el pecho, _¿Como puedes ser tan tierno, teme de hielo? _Viendo la oportunidad de hablar, tomo la palabra_._

-Sakura-chan... yo no quise... lastimarte, ni tuve intención de involucrarme con Sasuke. Ya ves como es, como me ha tratado, no era el tipo de plan que yo tenia dattebane.- las expresiones se relajaron- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi, me dije "Algún dia quisiera ser el novio de Sakura-chan" Eres muy hermosa, y confieso que me gustaste mucho...- Sasuke le miro con recelo- Pero luego... cada dia se hacia más difícil prescindir del teme... no lo vi venir. Me enamore de él.

Un sonrojo no controlado surco las mejillas zorrunas. Recordó a Sakura. Ella parecía entenderlo a la perfección, aunque esa arruga en su frente se marcara con más fuerza al oírlos. Se resistía con uñas y dientes, porque después de todo no es agradable darte por vencido. Menos ante un chico atolondrado. Más que amor, sangraba su orgullo de mujer. Aunque nunca hubo un beso o una confesión aceptada, ni menos que menos margen para la chance de estar juntos. Dolía en lo más hondo el perder ese ideal. La esperanza de que un día Sasuke volteara a verla... y que la eligiera.

Naruto lo entendía.

-¿Y qué? ¿Les aplaudo, me uno a la marcha del orgullo gay o les preparo el casamiento?- se aferro a si misma, ya desarmada ante la verdad.- No va cambiar el hecho de que me dañaron y que los humille. Es inútil, cuando Saratubi regrese me expulsara, ustedes serán el rumor vergonzoso de la preparatoria y tendrían suerte si nadie de la prensa local se entera. La familia Uchiha estaría en deshonra.

Allí radicaba el problema más grave, la reputación del apellido. Si hubieran dado a elección, Sasuke habría besado sin tapujos a Naruto cada vez que se le venga en gana delante de quien estuviera frente. Pero esas normas que decapitaban el menor desvío, los matarían antes de poder dar una explicación. Sakura conocía donde dar el puñal.

-¿Quieres decir... que estas preocupada?

Y la chica de ojos verdes se sobresalto en su lugar. _¡Menuda pregunta!_ Apretó los labios. Naruto tenía una percepción extraña y demasiado optimista. Irradiaba una especie de energía cósmica. _Dile que no, dile que te da igual. ¡Qué se mueran de pena!_

-N-n... yo... - fallaban muchas cosas en el momento, su lengua, su vista... su corazón- Solo quiero que esto termine. Quiero dejar... d-dejar de sentir tanto odio.

Quizás Sasuke habría lanzado sus dardos venenosos para darle el golpe final. Empero, el moreno ya se encontraba bajo el efecto Kyubi. No pudo más que suspirar.

_- Lo siento._

Sakura lloraba.

***000***

Noviembre siguió siendo blanco, frío... lento. El martes siguió siendo cruel. Ella siguió rompiéndose en pedazos en el despacho de Saratubi. Manchando sin darse cuenta, los brazos de Naruto. Dejando salir todo ese dolor almacenado, ese odio egoísta. Gimiendo de a ratos una disculpa que parecía no alcanzar.

Una llave en la cerradura, alertó a Sasuke. El director los encontró en medio de un drama y solo atino a fumar su pipa en silencio, esperando que la pelirrosa se tranquilizara. Los ojos negros solo recorrían a Naruto. _A pesar de todo, de salir herido. El muy idiota... él realmente me altera. _Movió la cabeza en negativa. Sí, eso era. Era porque se enamoro de un desastre con patas y rostro de actor de cine.

-Veo que han hecho las pases.- una antigua sonrisa surco los labios de Saratubi- Siento mucho que hayan que tenido que llegar a estos extremos. En especial ustedes dos.

Entre toda la emoción, el rubio aún tuvo sangre para sonrojarse al máximo. Su viejo director les sonreía condescendiente. _Pícaro._ Sasuke tocio un poco. _Joder_.

-Espero que el tiempo que les reste como compañeros sea armonioso.- se dirigió con paso lento, típico de un sabio hacia su escritorio oval.- El articulo ha sido borrado de la pagina. Ino Yamanaka se ofreció para escribir una disculpa por la confusión, los prejuicios que se produjeron a los involucrados y sobretodo desmintiendo cualquier teoría que recaía sobre ustedes.

Sus manos escondidas en la espalda, le permitían balancearse un poco.

-Sakura Haruno, por favor te pido que te quedes unos minutos más para charlar.

Ella lenta asintió, desprendiéndose vergonzosa de los brazos de Uzumaki. Este solo se paso un brazo por los ojos.

- Pueden retirarse niños.- su tono afable ponía rojo a Sasuke. _Ese viejo sabe hasta el último detalle._

Una vez en el pasillo vació de la preparatoria, Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke. Apretó su cara en el suéter azul marino.

-Dobe...- lo rodeo con rapidez, besando su coronilla en el proceso.- Ya dobe, no te pongas llorón.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y un golpe en las costillas. El cuerpo del otro solo se apretó aún más.

_-Acabó_.

Tuvo que dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos se cerraron fundiéndose en un autentico abrazo de oso.

_- Si, acabó._

***000***

-Lamento la interrupción pero, ¿No sé suponían que debían de estar furiosos o histéricos?

La voz risueña de una castaña, les hizo separarse como si alguno de los dos quemará. Detrás de ella, unos ojos redondos y cejas espesas lagrimeaban con el puño en alza.

-¡Es la llama de la juventud!

Gracias a kami, un golpe le introdujo de nuevo a no ser escandaloso. Neji Hyuga les miraba con incomodidad.

-¿Q-qué?...

El rubio no acabo de armar una pregunta en su mente cuando, unos cuantos pares de ojos se asomaron desde la esquina del pasillo. _¡Fisgones!_ Trató de no mirar a Sasuke. Inútilmente sabia que estaba tan rojo como él, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba.

-¡TenTen-san!- Hinata se aproximo bajando la mirada ante ambos, sonrojada pero sin desmayarse.- Le dije que no debía interrumpirlos... E-ellos...

-Tendrán el tiempo de ser acaramelados luego.- Kiba lo escupió sin tacto.- ¿Qué ha pasado ahi dentro?

Y todavía Naruto volteaba a ver la puerta que leía "Sartubi Hiruzen". _Sakura-chan..._

-Tsk, problemáticos, dejen respirar a la parejita.- Incluso Shikamaru, aparecía a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Déjate de bromas Nara!

Sasuke Uchiha tenía paciencia, ínfima pero la tenia. Como no estaba en su naturaleza ser apenado abiertamente, su mal humor compensaba el balance.

- Tranquilo, solo trato de alivianar el ambiente.- alzaba las manos con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? Joder Sasuke, eres muy reservado.- Y Suigetsu se unía como si no supiera el efecto que tenían sus palabras en el pelinegro.- Podría haberte presentado algunos tipos de tu gusto... Ya sabes, Orochimaru-sensei conoce ese lado de la vida de un hombre.

-¡Cierra la boca engrendo!- un golpe doloroso y oportuno.- ¿No ves que incomodas a Sasuke-kun? No necesita de tus macabros amiguitos, deja eso para tu uso personal.- Se giro mirando a su primo.- Igual, no es justo que no me lo contaras Naruto-kun.

El moreno quería hundirse y desparecer, pero su orgullo no le dejaba. Naruto largaba una risita nerviosa ante los comentarios.

-Lo que quiero saber es ¿Que diablos hacen ustedes aquí?- Y con toda la razón del mundo el pelinegro señaló a Lee, Tenten y Neji. _Los chismes vuelan._

-Nos ha llamado Shino.

Obviamente sus miradas se centraron en el chico de gafas que asentía. _¿Se te olvido llamar a alguien más? ¡Esto no era un espectáculo!_

- Necesitaban todo el apoyo posible.- Fue toda su defensa.

-**¿Lo sabían?**- Naruto se vio colorado con la mirada baja. Tenía que saber porque no parecían sorprendidos. _¿Era tan obvio?_

-Kami, era tan obvio.- Naruto casi se cae de espaldas. La voz de Shikamaru lo hacia sonar tan simple.- Pensábamos que ustedes lo formalizarían luego del festival.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos._ Manga de chismosos._ Sin embargo un alivio azotó su interior, debía de ser eso que llaman tener _buenos amigos. _

- ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura?- Ino tenia los ojos tristes. Aunque no dejaba de sonreírles.

-No lo sabemos.

Nadie agrego más al tema. El ambiente con Haruno flotando se volvía pesado, amenazante. Uzumaki deseaba que aquello cambiara.

- Oi~ Las clases aún no han terminado.-

Un sonriente Kakashi-sensei apareció con libro en mano seguido de su antiguo tutor de secundaria, Iruka Umino.

-Aquí sensei ha venido ha verlos.- señaló al castaño que sonreía con ternura sobretodo a Naruto.- Tendrán tiempo para platicar, así que ha clases jovencitos. Dejen de acosar a la pareja, sobretodo usted Señorita Yamanaka. Las fundashis tienen que educarse también.

Una risa general, y Naruto no entendía la gracia. Sasuke solo se tomo la cien. _Esos chistes acabarían con él._

-Naruto, no te preocupes Iruka-ni puede explicarte el termino... y _otras cosas_ si gustas.

Umino abrió los ojos como platos, luego se sonrojo furioso mientras le gritaba, después agito las manos en negativa hacia sus ex-estudiantes.

-¡Deja de decir cosas que se malinterpretan!-dijo volviéndose al oír una risita de parte del peliblanco.

-Nee... pero si ellos ya están corrompidos.

-¡Kakashi!

-¡Sensei, por favor!- Sasuke tuvo que gritar, viendo que sus compañeros estaban suficientemente lejos de oírlo.- Anda Naruto, vamos antes que me lleven de vuelta con el director.

Jalando de un confundido rubio, Sasuke avanzaba al salón con una sonrisa, que si su novio la divisara, volvería a enamorarse de él.

Naruto alcanzo a verla. Y efectivamente, se enamoró de nuevo.

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado? <strong>¡Lamento el retraso!<strong> _*se prepara para los abucheos*   
><span>_

Honestamente, me ha costado sacar el capitulo. _Ha sido, sudor y lagrimas._ No tenia inspiracion, asi que fué armandose de a poco, de alli el tiempo que estuvo en suspenso. Me he quedado conforme y muy feliz con él al terminar. Anticipo que solo queda un capitulo _(Hard, hard, la gente quiere hard)_ asi que aunque no tengo fecha especifica sera seguramente antes de que termine Mayo(? D:

_En fin._

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Merecia más botellazos Sakura? XD

Espero que les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

¡Pronto más de esta crónica! Asi que tenedme paciencia.

Espero sus reviews :D

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
><strong>

P/D:**¡Un gracias enorme como una casa a los que marcan como favorita la historia! ¡Un abrazo de oso a cada nuevo comentario y seguidor! Sin ustedes esto seria solo una idea que se perderia entre tantas. MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
><strong>


End file.
